


Nextustale

by Lady_Yashacat



Series: Writers_verse [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yashacat/pseuds/Lady_Yashacat
Summary: Constantina's mission is to negotiations with the King of Monsters. Constantina gets help from her twin sister Frisk. The two of them makes their way to Mt. Ebott.My sister pouted out some error. Prologue and Chapter One has been edit.





	1. Prologue Contantia's Journal

Prologue Constantina's Journal

Date 2/9/XX

It was my first day at the Royal Academy of Sciences. I was to help out Docter Roland head of the Magic Sciences Department. He was looking into the unbalance in the magic that makes up the core of the plant.  
Must of the day, I was working down in the academy's archives pulling books and scrolls for Roland. I found a book that was out of place with the other books. Roland was mad at me for having it, but he can't stop me from reading it.  
Roland tried to take it, but Damon stopped him. Damon is a lifesaver..., I read some of it. I don't like what I have read. So I'm going to bring the book back home with me.  
There is shouting coming down the hallway. So I'm stopping here.

Date 2/10/XX

... It's 9: 30 pm...,

I just got home. Roland had me working in the archives all day. He asked me to stay late to help with a test. So I was not able to read more of the book today. I do have time now, so I will add more soon after I have read some more...,

... It's 1:00 am...,

I found two pages in the front were stuck together. The book belongs to King Edmore of the kingdom of Evermore. What I know of him, he was the one to declare war on the Monster kingdom.  
I was justified in reading this book, but the rest of the book is encrypted. The encryption starts after Edmore states planes to marry the ambassador to the Monster kingdom. Edmore has written "I will kill all these monsters for denying me the hand of Pristina Skeletal. They will pay for insulting me."  
Edmore used the peoples fear and hate for monsters as a catalyst to start a war. People feared monsters would steal their souls and become gods. There had to be more to it than just Edmore, not getting his way.  
Tomorrow, I'm going to look into the archives to find something to decrypted this book. If I can't find a way to decrypt this book, I might need to ask for help from the king (my Father). So I can look into the Royal Archives. I'm not going to like that, but I might have to. 

...I need some luck on this one..., sigh.

Date 2/11/XX

I have looked into the archives, but it didn't help. So I have to ask my dad. When I got back, I saw Rodrick with Roland. He was talking to the Roland. Whatever Rodrick was saying to Roland made he shaken. I watched Rodrick leave before going up to Roland.  
The first thing he said I'm not allowed to come back to the school and never talk to him again. He had me give him the books and scrolls I got from the archives. I was to go home. The first time I see my bodyguards coming out of the shadows.  
Damon orders three guards to take me home. He was going to have to stay and talk to Roland. I have to say this was the first time Damon looked mad. So I didn't question why and just went home. It was some time after three PM when my dad came to talk to me.  
Dad told me, to stay clear of Rodrick and to protect Frisk. I forgot the book was out on the table When he has seen it. He asked if I have read it. I answered to the encrypted pages. He told me to find him tomorrow at two in the afternoon.  
He was going to give me the decrypted version of the book. I have been going over what has happened in these three days. It's like destiny is coming to get me. The book holds all the answers.

Date 2/12/XX

Every Friday, the Council of Seven and the king holds a meeting with citizens to discuss building plans and settle arguments. Dad did tell me to come at two to pick up the book. Dad had meetings with the councilors. I was to meet with them too. The Council of seven asked questions before I was allowed to look at the book. Everyone agreed. I was allowed to know.  
Dad said, "It's time to tell you little more about royal family history. A descendant of Queen Atari, you need to know the responsibility that sits heavily on your shoulders. Atari's son Dominic married Pristina Skeletal the monster ambassador. As a result of the unit, a child was born. The child house a soul of human and Monster. They described it, as dual Souls or twin souls."  
I was wondering what was the point of this until Dad pointed out is irrelevant to me. "Constantina, You have a dual soul." and told to read the book and come back when done. Council said there is a job I can do for them. That left me wondering what the task would be.

Date 2/20/XX

It took me longer than expected to read this book. Most of the book was a bunch of useless names. Edmore mentions a man called the Shadow man several times through the entire book. Edmore was a disgusting King that killed over 700 of his subjects. He did this on the word of Shadow men. According to Edmore, every single one of these men, women, and children had a duel soul or twin hearts. He had the souls put in jars for the Royal Wizards to study. Eventually, the people of the kingdom killed him for this reason. However, Mages don't get blamed for any of the deaths. The remaining Souls were released immediately shattered after doing so. The few survived the time in the castle dungeon, was released and given land as a reward for surviving.

Now, the rest of this is for whoever reads my journal after this. Why does this pertain to me besides the fact I have a dual soul. As for the crown princess, Lunation and the descendant of the 7th mage Marson openly welcomed the monsters left on the surface. I was descendant from these two people. I need to do this task set before me. I'm going to have to ask to look at the Royal Mage archives. I'm hoping to find a way to use it to see what powers I might have. I do know one thing these nightmares are getting murderous. I do know one magic power I have its blinking. It's quite fun to Blink from the hallway upstairs to the dining room below. It's funny to scare the staff that is setting the table for breakfast.

... Two O'clock afternoon...,

I just got done seeing the Council and the King. I was right about the task they were going to ask. The mission is to head to Mount Ebott and talk negotiations with the King of Monsters, escort them to the surface and then the city. Magus was the caused of the anomalies. Magus seems to be a planet eater, but it's an actual ancient Titan Demon. The scientists from all over the world been congregating to the Kingdom of Eden. Scientist working on building a structure that will be able to lift the cities into the sky.


	2. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to spell it up. Constantina uses her magic.

Chapter One We All Fall Down

Constantina Evermore eighteen-year-old has brown hair and red-brown eyes. She stands over five foot seven compared to her sidling at five foot four. Her skin is a healthy shade of light pink and makes her tattoos stand out. She loves wearing a black jacket with a female skeleton on the back and a lollipop with her left hand. 

“Sis. Why did you decide to come with me to Mt.Ebott?”

Constantina looked over at Frisk to see her looking happy. Frisk has been asking her for some time to go to Mt.Ebott with her. Constantina sighed this was the first time she has seen Frisk this happy. She knows it would end when she told Frisk why she needs to leave to the city.

“Frisk, We cannot go back to the city. Men that was following us out there, they are there to kill us by Rodrick orders.”

Frisk stop packing her thing into their backpack. Frisk knows it has to do with something Constantina had found it the school archives. 

Frisk continued to pack the bag before saying, “I know it has to do with the archives. However, Dad did say we need to talk to the monster king.” 

“The archives have something to do with it, but not all of it. The mission needs to come first, too. Do you remember me talking with you about duel souls? The resend why I was told to look into it,” said Constantina.

“I remember something about it, but what does this have to with leavening? We were going to leave for the ruins three days from now. Rodrick still trying to kill us?” said Frisk. 

“Rodrick has a lot to do with it, killing us, is not it. I found out why King Edmore wanted a war with the monsters. Edmore fell love with a female monster, but a female monster didn’t return his love. She loved another human male.” 

Frisk didn’t like where this was going, but she had to ask Constantina.  
“Did he start that war because of her not returning the feelings?” 

“No, the war started over the female monster and the human having a child. It was the first documentation of a child borne to a monster and human. Dad and the council know about, but I had to read about it. What made it worse was dad didn’t tell me, I have a duel soul. I had to get clears to look at the Mage archives. The more I dig, the more it got worse. Edmore killed over seven hundred kids, teens, and adults on the word of some shadow man.” 

“Shadow man? Why? dad kept you from knowing about duel souls?” 

“Edmore didn’t go into detail on the man. Edmore thought the shadow man was a monster at one time. The child had a duel soul, so we are descendant of the child. Frisk, are you done with packing. We need to move to Mt.Ebott by night full.” 

Constantina hears the zipper on Frisk backpack before putting on her own.

“I am read-e to go,” said Frisk. (pun)

“Frisk,10 out of 10 for the pun.” Constantina smiles with a laugh. 

“You needed to laugh. You have not laughed like that since mother birthday?” 

She opted not to answer Frisk. 

They moved to the front door then heard a soft sound coming from the back of the cabin. They turn to see the Cabin owner’s wife looking in the window. 

"Your Royal Highness, please come out this way. Rodrick has people liking for you," said the Owner’s Wife.

Constantina and Frisk look at one another before going out the back door of the cabin. They watch the back of the owner's wife, as she moves them into the tree line. They had moved into the tree and can to a dirt trail. They came to a stop there. 

“If you follow this trail and it will tack you to Mt.Ebott,” said the Owner’s Wife. 

It was Constantina that talked first, “Who told you, we were going to Mt.Ebott?” 

“I... I. Rodrick’s men said you might go there.”

A shadow fell over Constantina’s face as she asked, “Did they ask If you heard what we were going to do on Mt.Ebott? I have to know what you or your husband said to them.”

The owner’s wife was shaking like a leaf on a tree. What she had in front of her was not the princess, but a monster. Frisk moved over to Constantina and touched her arm that seemed to pull Constantina back into the present. She looks down a Frisk then give her the keys to the cabin.

“Shot. I. uh. I'm sorry. Please, just tell me what they said.”

The woman was talking so fast, Constantina can barely understand she was saying. She understands enough.

“So, Rodrick has talked with someone on the Council of Seven. It has to be Montoya. He is the weakens member there.” 

She moved away from Frisk and the old lady. Frisk struck up a conversation with the old lady. Frisk always good at getting people talking. Sometime after, Frisk moved back to where her sister was standing by a tree. Frisk and Constantina moved up the trail to the mountain. 

Frisk can’t take it no more and screamed it, “What was that back there? You scared that woman to death and me, too. What has gotten into you? Does this have to do with the duel souls?”

She stops walking, so Frisk moved ahead of her. How can she tell her sister about what happened back there? Constantina scared herself too? The terror and the pain that was not hers, but someone who was there before. The family was supposed to love you no matter what, not turn on you and betray you all because of magic abilities. 

“It was not me, but someone else is feeling. I can hear the child repeating ‘I’m a good girl. I am a good girl.’ That echo of other people calling the girl a monster.”

Frisk turn around to tell her sister off. Frisk looked at her sister. Constantina was standing there trembling with a purple Aura around her. Constantina arms wrapped around her chest with her right hand clutching over with her soul. Frisk knew something was wrong then rushed over to comfort her sister. 

"It’s going to be ok, sis. It’s going to be okay, calm down."

Constantina put her arms up for a hug when she heard her sister say those words. Frisk ran into her arms for the hug. She pulled Frisk to her and set her head on Frisk’s shoulder. She looks into the tree where something was moved in the shadows there. Frisk heard her sister whisper in her ear.

“When I let go of you, I want you to run for Mt.Ebott and get in the cave. Take my backpack and my jacket with you. Frisk, if I don’t make it back continue with the mission. Shake your head, yes, so I know you understand.” 

Frisk slowly moved away from Constantina. She nods her head yes and watches her sister take off the backpack and jacket. Frisk grab Constantina's things and takes off to Mt.Ebott. Constantina turns back to watch the trail behind her. Someone was moving through the shadows of the trees just out of view. She pulls some of her magic to casts a shadow spell.

“Shadows. Shadows upon the ground.  
Multiple. Multiple and spread out.  
Cloak me in shadows.  
Make thee one with the shadows.”

She watches as the spell started to work, before running off. She used her teleport abilities to blink to her sister. She appeared beside her sister as shots ring out.

~~Two shortcuts later~~

“Frisk!!”

Constantina screamed as bullets flew by her. She used her hand to movements to single Frisk to run to the back of the cave. 

“Sis, why are they shooting at us?”

“I'm going to kill Rodrick when we get back to the capital. Frisk keep moving.”

“Tina, I have through the stuff down the hole already.”

“Frisk jump and I will follow.”

She watches Frisk jumps into the hole ahead after her. She runs then jumped down after Frisk. She hits the rocky sidewall with her left shoulder and broken her clavicle. She looks to Frisk. Contantia notices the speed enrich she is falling. Her instinct to protect her sister kicked in, she needed to get to her.

Constantina moved into dive position that would help her to speed up to catch her sister. She reached Frisk just as gunshots started raining down from above. The gunman was shooting down at them. Constantina watched as shots flew by her head. Then she saw it red spot on the back of Frisk's shirt. She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her closer.

"I got you, Frisk. It’s going to be ok. Frisk hang in there. When we get down there, I’ll find someone to help you. Damn it. I wish I had taken that training in healing Magic.”

Constantina was looking for the bottom of the cave pit. She decided to look up to see how far down they still need to go. She was surprised by how fast the ground was coming up. 

“Holy Shit. What is that spell for wings? Oh.  
Ink. Ink upon the back.  
Rise, take shape, take lift, take flight.  
Wings of angels, demons, and dragons wings soaring high.”

That spell had a different result then Contantia had in mind. Instead of the Spell creating wings of angel or demon or even dragon. Skeleton wings made of ink from her back. The ink wings still had the desired effect of slowing them down. 

Contantia turned so her feet can touch the ground first. Her feet hit the ground harder than expected. Causing her to stumble forward, she tried to correct herself. She overcorrected and fell backward on her butt. 

“Frisk, talk to me,” Constantina ask Frisk. 

“It hurts. It's in the shoulder blade.” 

A voice from the shadow called out, “Let me help you out, my child.” 

Constantina quickly looked up in the direction the voice came from out of the shadows came a monster dressed in a purple gown and white fur. 

“I’m Toriel. I'm caretaker of the ruins. I like to offer my assistance. I can use healing magic to help.” 

She quickly nodded her head in response. Frisk turns her head to look at Toriel. Frisk smile in a way as if she recognized the lady. 

“I need you to lean forward, little one,” said Toriel.

Frisk leaned forward onto her sister's left arm. When she did, she saw the scraped markers. 

“Sis, your arm is scraped up.” 

“I hit the wall on the way down.” 

She turns to Frisk back, as Toriel moved to pull Frisk’s shirt up. Toriel said, “I’m going to have to tack a look at the wound, just to make sure the bullet backs out.” 

Frisk was the one to answer Toriel, “ok.” 

Frisk was up on her feet after the healing was over. She moved to get up and was on her feet when her head swims with dizziness and darkness overtake her. 

“Constantina.” Frisk cried out when Constantina fell backward and hit the ground. 

“My Child, I will carry your sister to my house. Your sister can rest after I heal her.” Frisk watch Toriel pick up the full girl. Toriel moved over to a door at one end of the room. Frisk followed Toriel away from the ruins.


End file.
